


visserligen lagat med silvertejp, men det här håller inte så länge till

by vesperthine



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (mention of) - Freeform, Aftermath of Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: Långsamt tar de sig uppför trappen och Even stänger dörren; omsluter dem i( – doften av deras damm och hemma – )hallens halvdunkel. Från köksfönstret kommer ett mjukt sken utifrån, och det är precis nog för att urskilja siluetten av hur Isak sväljer.Så det är alltså såhär efterskalvet kommer se ut; någon konstig form av avdunstat adrenalin och så en hög med skärvor att försöka limma ihop.





	1. något så stort och bokstavligen förödande

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take you to where the sun shines, cast shadows on your face (crawl into their deepest recess,'til i freeze or dehydrate)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914027) by [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine). 



> översatte min egen fic, för jag saknar att skriva på mitt modersmål så mycket att det liksom gör lite _ont_ ibland. så, är inte en direkt översättning, utan scenen jag ville gestalta, fast på svenska? lite nytt material och så lite konstnärlig frihet ♡

Såhär nära midsommar är det ljust ute till efter nio. Det skiftar långsamt; håller sig grålila i timmar innan det, som ett blåmärke, snabbt övergår från blått till lila till svart. Framförallt nu när regnet hänger i luften och drar med sig moln och får kylan att krypa sig på.  

Långsamt tar de sig uppför trappen och Even stänger dörren; omsluter dem i _( – doften av damm och hemma – )_ hallens halvdunkel. Från köksfönstret kommer ett mjukt sken utifrån, och det är precis nog för att urskilja siluetten av hur Isak sväljer.

Så det är alltså såhär efterskalvet kommer se ut; någon konstig form av avdunstat adrenalin och så en hög med skärvor att försöka limma ihop.

Fredag _( – lördag, snart – )_ kväll innebar att akuten varit ganska fullpackad med folk, men det hade bara tagit en timme innan Isak hade fått komma in i ett undersökningsrum, fått läppen hoplimmad och ett recept på smärtstillande i handen. Hans överläpp hade spruckit, och svullnaden _( – från knytnäven som träffade honom rakt under ögat, över munnen och näsan, lämnade det helt blodfläckat och sönderslaget och du måste lugna ner dig, Even, lugna ner dig nu – )_ har redan blommat ut under den tunna huden runt hans öga.

Even har ingen aning om vad man kallar den här känslan _( – en jävla röra, är väl vad det är, någon form av sårad förtvivlad ilsken skuldmedveten ömhetssoppa som klistrat sig fast som en Pollock på insidan av bröstkorgen och som inte går att skrapa bort – )_ så han sträcker ut handen och kammar med lätta fingrar genom Isaks hår.

Det är fortfarande fuktigt.

“Hungrig?”

Standardfrågan mellan dem fullkomligen dånar i den trånga hallen.

Isak skakar på huvudet i halvdunklet. “Nä. Trött bara,” säger han, rösten sträv _( – från att ha kämpat med att hålla tillbaka både tårar och panikslagna kvidanden efter att han insett hur ont det gör att ha blivit slagen med knogar rakt i ansiktet – )_ och tom och Even vet inte riktigt vad han ska ta sig till _( – förutom att berätta sanningen, vilket, såklart, är fullkomligt omöjligt, går bara inte – )_

Istället tittar han bara på medan Isak stapplar bak några steg och trampar av sig skorna.

“Ska vi lägga oss då?” föreslår han, och Isak nickar. Och när Evens händer landar på hans axlar _( – låter honom röra vid honom igen, han hade varit så inåtvänd på akuten, bara tillåtit strykningar över ryggen där han höll ansiktet i händerna med slutna ögon och ansträngd andning medan smärtan stegrade sig som ett crescendo –_ ) låter han honom ta både jackan och den blårutiga skjortan utan motstånd.

Det är lite blodstänk på ärmen och kragen. Even biter sig i kinden och hänger upp båda plaggen på IKEA-krokarna från sina föräldrar precis innanför dörren. Han kan slänga skjortan  _( – och alla deras kläder från idag, sina egna händer och hela sin jävla uppenbarelse om det bara gick – )_ i tvätten imorgon. Smutstvätt till minst en maskin ligger utspridd i lägenheten som det är. Så, det skulle blivit gjort hursomhelst.

“Behöver du nåt annat?”

En suck. “En isklabbe, kanske? Inte fan vet jag,” mumlar Isak, och försvinner in i det stora rummet.

Even blir stående ett tag innan han tar av sig skorna och går in i köket. Det råder ett konstant tillstånd av organiserat kaos därinne; diskstället som ständigt bågnar under all ren disk och brödsmulor över hela diskbänken, men åtminstone inga mejeriprodukter som står framme och svettas _( – och kanske hela den scenen beskriver dem lite för bra för att det ska vara bekvämt – )_ så han låter det vara. Orkar inte rensa upp. Istället gräver han fram en isklabbe ur frysen och lindrar in den i en ren diskhandduk för att att den ska bli lagom kall att hålla mot ansiktet.

Är väl inte perfekt, direkt, men vad tusan – det funkar.

Känns onödigt att tända några lampor, så han låter bli. Är ganska mörkt ute nu, men lyset från gatlyktorna strilar in genom gardinerna och bistår med tillräckligt ljus för att man ska kunna se. För att vara ärlig så skulle nog mer ljus vara för mycket för dem nu. Skulle nog bara rucka på något som redan är på väg att spricka _( – uttänjt till bristningsgränsen, darrar vid varje liten påfrestning, tänjer på gränserna, som blod ansamlat under alldeles för tunn hud – )_ och lite för mycket har gått sönder ikväll.

Even sväljer och rätar på sig. Ja, lite för mycket har gått sönder ikväll.

När han kommer in i deras rum står Isak med ryggen mot honom _( – axlarna uppdragna och händerna hängande vid sidorna, som om han helt har gett upp  – )_ vid sängen, och även om det av någon anledning är oönskat, så kan inte Even låta bli att röra vid honom; stryka honom över axlarna, precis som inne på akuten.

“Här,” viskar han, och trycker varsamt klabben mot Isaks ansikte medan han följer honom till fotändan av sängen _( – som Isak hade bäddat imorse, skröt glatt med att han faktiskt gjorde sina sysslor, Even, och Even hade skrattat åt honom, sagt att vilken duktig pojke han var då, som gjorde minsta möjliga – )_

Ibland så förtränger Even hur mycket yngre Isak faktiskt är. Det är inte med flit, för mentalt så är Isak långt äldre än sina sjutton bast. Det han har varit med om har fått honom att växa upp lite för snabbt, och det är väl egentligen därför deras förhållande fungerar överhuvudtaget; Isak har sett och varit med om så mycket han inte borde och det märks. Man skulle nog till och med kunna säga att Even är den omogna av dem två: drömmaren och risken för att detta, deras lilla fristad, kan komma till att kollapsa rakt i händerna på honom.  

Men nu.

Utan keps, med en diskhandduksinlindad isklabbe pressad mot kinden, gåshud över hela armarna och en saftig blåtira, så har Isak aldrig sett så liten ut.

Utan att tänka faller Even ner på knä framför honom. “Upp med armarna,” manar han, och kilar in händerna under Isaks t-shirt _( – han skälver till, men det är på grund av Evens iskalla händer, måste vara det, det måste bara vara det, även om man inte kan rå för hur kroppen reagerar – )_ och drar den över hans huvud, noga med att undvika de _( – uppsvullna, blåslagna och ömma – )_ delarna av Isaks ansikte.

Even tar det sedan varsamt i sina händer. Drar fingrarna genom hans blonda hår. Det av Isaks gröna ögon som inte är gömt bakom isklabben stirrar anklagande på honom; gör det tydligt hur jävla trött han är, men öppen och ärlig och  _–_

Redo.

Kommunikation är allt, att välja rätt ord och hela köret, och de har båda lärt sig den hårda vägen att vara ärliga med varandra när det handlar om de där viktiga grejerna. Men på sistone har det varit dåligt med det. Ursäkter och undvikande beteende från Evens sida, framförallt. För även om Isak nog skulle förstå varför, så är det något som är så stort och bokstavligen förödande att Even helt enkelt inte vill att han ska veta; inte ska behöva bära det med sig. Vill inte att han ska behöva veta att hans största rädsla, den som syns i hans ögon varje gång Even är nere, som känns i varje varsam beröring _( – och bara i sättet som Isak ser på honom ibland, som om Even är det allra finaste han har – )_ redan har hänt, och nästan gick i uppfyllelse _( – så våldsamt obemärkligt också, tänk inte på det, tänk inte på det – )_

Men. Ibland, så är det enda man behöver en blick _( – Isak som håller ögonkontakt, lutar sin oskadda kind in i Evens hand, hundliknande och full av tillit, innan han sluter ögonen, och något djupt inne i Even bara går sönder, spricker och sprider sig – )_ för att förmedla vad det är man egentligen vill.

“Vill du det?”

Han får en nick till svar innan Isak faller baklänges ned på sängen _( – deras säng, och är inte det en av de härligaste fraserna man kan ha på tungan, något som man har tillsammans – )_ och Even kryper upp efter och lutar sig över honom. Stryker försiktigt över den hoplimmade överläppen. Isak drar efter andan, men när Even drar åt sig handen tar han tag i hans handled.

“Gör inte ont om du tar det lugnt,” mumlar han, drar Even intill sig. “Lovar.”

Så Even kysser honom så försiktigt han kan, riktar in sig på de delar av hans ansikte som är oskadda _( – de delar som är oskadda hos de båda – )_ för om han ska vara ärlig, har han inte lust överhuvudtaget. Han är blytung och samtidigt ihålig, men Isak behöver det här, så då kommer Even med glädje se till att han får det _( – men med allting lite mjukare än vanligt, från rörelserna hos den hand som han för ner i Isaks jeans, till rysningarna som går genom Isaks kropp, till tänderna som får tag kring hans axel när Isak kommer – )_ för han kan inte göra något annat; hjälplös för att han inte kan göra det som är det som de båda faktiskt behöver mer än allt annat.

Inte än, i alla fall.

Efteråt drar han täcket över dem, och Isak sjunker ner med huvudet på hans bröst; förkroppsligar den där lite för smärtsamt bekanta utmattningen. Even leker med några av de blonda hårtestarna vid hans tinning; stryker med tummen över hans ögonbryn ( _– bara de oskadda delarna, de som fortfarande är hela – )_ och hör hur Isaks andhämtning sakta men säkert återgår till det normala.

Han är så jäkla vacker att det gör ont.

Nere på gatan, bakom hyreshuset, kör en bil förbi och några bråkstycken av samtal och skratt flyter in i rummet tillsammans med det sista, flämtande ljuset.

”Alltså, du behöver inte berätta, vet du?” viskar Isak efter ett tag. “Men, det är bara det att jag – jag är orolig att jag inte kommer fatta hur jag ska bete mig för att det här ska funka, liksom. Eller, alltså, att om jag gör rätt, så kommer det vara en lyckträff, du vet?”

“Jag fattar,” viskar Even tillbaka, även om han inte tror på det själv _( – skuggorna rör sig över väggarna och en del av honom vill bara lägga benen på ryggen nu med detsamma, medan den andra har diafragman fastspikad i golvet, helt orubblig – )_. “Jag fattar.”

“Okej,” får han till svar, lika tyst, och känner Isaks fingrar vid linningen på jeansen; hur de smeker fram och tillbaka utan några som helst intentioner. “Vill att du stannar här med mig då.”

Det kommer aldrig sluta att förvåna honom vilka ögonblick Isak väljer att säga sådana saker. De är få, och med långa mellanrum, men alltid när det behövs som allra mest. Even sväljer och sväljer för att mota tillbaka den där svidande känslan bakom ögonen som varslar om att det är tårar på väg.

"Det är chill," får han fram till slut, och kramar Isak så hårt som han vågar _( – ikväll har du en ganska trasig pojke i famnen, kom ihåg det, Even, kom ihåg det – )_ och trycker läpparna mot hans panna.

Isak fnyser in i tyget på hans t-shirt, nästan ljudlöst. "Jadå," säger han, med en tumme mot Evens halspulsåder. "Det är chill, det."

Genom det öppna fönstret kan de höra hur det äntligen börjar regna.


	2. inte ett fullskaligt jordskred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> efter det fantastiskt fina mottagandet, så blev det en liten fortsättning ändå ♡

Regnet håller i sig hela natten; ett lätt smatter mot taket och det öppna fönstret. Det stänker upp på glaset emellanåt, skvätter in på fönsterbrädan och den mot förmodan fortfarande levande orkidéen från Eskild och Noora. Rytmen är nästan sövande, men inte tillräckligt.

Even slumrar några gånger, men vaknar alltid till igen knappa halvtimmen senare.

Så, vid fem på morgonen ger han upp. Krånglar sig försiktigt ut från under en snarkande och lätt dreglande _( – och säger inte det verkligen allt när han fortfarande är det vackraste Even någonsin har sett, skulle ge allt för att få behålla och kapsla in det här ögonblicket så att världen inte kommer åt någon av dem, överhuvudtaget – )_ Isak, och efter att ha dragit på sig en huvtröja, tar han cigaretterna från skålen på byrån och går ut på balkongen.

Morgonluften är ren och klar, full av duggregn och syre och räcket är kallt och blött under hans händer. Trafiken är så tyst som den någonsin blir i en halvmiljonstad och han blir stående en stund och bara andas _( – försöker få bukt med de skenande tankar som blandas med kladdig ångest och oro som låter den grå hisnande bottenlösa hjälplösheten slå rot och gro som nåt jävla ogräs från naveln och upp till halsgropen för att väcka det svidande illamåendet till liv – )_ innan han med skakande händer lyckas tända en cigg.

Marlboro. Original. Långa, för att de tar lite längre att röka _( – ger en något längre tidsfrist när det behövs – )_ och tobak för att det är bättre än gräs. Inte mentol, för då blåvägrar Isak att komma nära; hävdar att det stinker värre än vanligt. Om Isak fick välja, skulle nog inte Even röka alls. Men han låter honom göra det ändå, röker och dricker med honom oftast, och det är väl det som gör hela skillnaden mellan Isak och Sonja, egentligen. Det, och det faktum att hon visste vilka konsekvenser överkonsumtion verkligen kunde få.

Tre snabba bloss i följd, så fimpar han och tar en ny. Visserligen var det inte rökningen i sig som var anledningen. Knappt en bidragande faktor. Bara en katalysator _( – gnistan som fick bensinen att ta fart och det inte stod på förrän hela huset stod i fullan låga, övertänt och omöjligt att släcka utan att uppoffra något oersättligt – )_ som fick allt att tippa över.

Fick honom att till att följa den där impulsen, triggad av en hopplöshet om att han aldrig skulle få stabilitet, aldrig få rätsida på någonting; fast i en ändlös limbo av att lappa ihop allt efter att ha fuckat upp återigen.

Filtret blir plötsligt glödhett, så han fimpar i turistkoppen på fönsterblecket _( – från Polaria som mamma impulsköpt till stugan för länge sedan – )_  och fingrar på en till innan han känner att det bara är fyra kvar i paketet. Det snärjer till i bröstet. Halva honom vill bara röka upp hela skiten _( – låta den här hala, stickande nervositeten riktigt få överhanden och avskriva honom allt ansvar för vad som kan hända härnäst på en fjärde våningens balkong – )_ eller kanske gå en sväng kring kvarteret. För det här går inte längre.

Inifrån sovrummet hör han hur Isak vänder på sig i sömnen. Han skulle väl kunna väcka och prata med honom. Egentligen. Men, han sover, äntligen, och han behöver det nu mer än någonsin  _( – ett litet break från allt, även om de har lovat och pratat sönder allt det som handlar om att stötta varandra, så kan man inte lägga allt på en sjuttonåring som redan ligger och återhämtar sig från blåtira, fläskläpp och ett rejält kantstött självförtroende – )_ med hans eget undvikande för allt som ens liknar öppen dialog.

Even kliver in i lägenheten igen, stänger balkongdörren bakom sig och går in på toaletten.

Lysröret ovanför badrumsspegeln klirrar och sprider sextiowattsljus över kaklet. Röklukten har fastnat och gjort honom torr i munnen, så han borstar tänderna medan han tittar sig själv rakt in i ögonen _( – och det är ett under hur ful man kan bli ur fel vinkel och perspektiv med ögon omringade av mörka ringar, nya konstellationer av Lithonitorsakade finnar i hela pannan, nariga läppar som ett brev på posten – )_ en stund innan han spottar ut skummet.

Nej, det här _går_ verkligen inte längre.

De är båda långt över bristningsgränsen nu. För det fick äkta, ofrånkomliga konsekvenser, och han vet ju att Isak förtjänar att veta, istället för att gå runt och försöka förklara det för sig själv; det ena scenariot säkerligen värre än det andra i det där klipska huvudet han har. Men det är ju omöjligt, går bara inte – för att han är ju alltid så evinnerligt jävla _feg_.

För Isak kommer ju stanna. Vill ha honom här, hos sig, trots allt. Säger det ständigt, men ord och handling. Utan det handlar om att Even inte vill återuppleva de där känslorna, vill inte _( – fullkomligen, förödmjukande och panikslaget – )_  bryta ihop igen.

Det knackar på dörren, och Isaks sömndruckna röst flyter in. “Even?”

“Ja?”

“Kan du låsa upp? Måste pissa.”

Om han visste skulle han aldrig låta honom låsa dörren igen. Even lägger tillbaka tandborsten och låser upp dörren med ett klick.

Och Isak står där: en uppenbarelse i flanellbyxor och knullrufs. Hallen är som ett bottenlöst svart hål bakom honom i en sekund innan han kliver in i det trånga badrummet. I det skarpa lysrörsljuset ser blåtiran ännu värre ut _( – mosig och svullen och helt och hållet orsakat av dig, Even, det där är ditt fel – )_ än förut, men Isak ger honom bara ett halvdant flin när han stänger dörren bakom sig.

“Ska du titta på när jag går på toa nu också?”

Even höjer på ögonbrynen. “Får jag inte det helt plötsligt?”

“Jo, fan. Du gör som du vill,” ler han, skakar på huvudet och fäller upp toalettlocket. “Inget du inte sett förr, liksom.”

Tystnaden lägger sig tills dess att Isak spolar och försiktigt puffar till honom för att komma åt handfatet. Kranen hostar till lite när han vrider på vredet för att få fram varmvatten som inte skållar honom - och det är just då, när han kastar en kort blick upp i spegeln, som Even får ögonkontakt med honom _( – ser förvirringen, tröttheten, det trådslitna tålamodet, oron och desperationen efter att bara få förstå, hjälpa så gott han kan, göra något rätt som inte är en lyckträff  – )_

“Isak?” säger han, rösten hes, låg och skrovlig från både cigg och renodlad skräck.

Det gröna ögat i spegeln _( – det andra uppsvullet till oigenkännlighet – )_ låser fast honom där han står. “Mm?”

Isak har vuxit till sig under de senaste månaderna. De taniga axlarna är nu breda och starka under t-shirten, men på huden under har han fortfarande acneärr långt ned på ryggen. Even tar ett steg närmare, känner den trygga värme som han utstrålar; trycker sig så nära intill att han känner Isaks hjärta slå mot underarmen han slängt över hans bröst. Det bultar lugnt, sansat _( – kontrasten skarp mot de panikslagna kanintassar som galopperar mot revbenen, en plötslig rörelse ifrån att explodera – )_ och Even gömmer ansiktet mot hans hals, näsan mot den halspulsåder som förser hans skarpa hjärna med syre och blod.

Känner avlägset hur fingertoppar stryker honom över handleden _( – varma mönster, mjuka linjer och cirklar – )_ helt utan ändamål. Even sväljer, tar sats och,

“Jag försökte ta livet av mig. Förra året.”

Av någon anledning förväntade han sig alltid att Isak skulle stelna till. I alla de olika scenarion, från de bästa till de värsta, har han alltid stelnat till. Frusit mitt i en rörelse, eller som nu, i Evens famn.

Det händer inte.

Isaks hjärta fortsätter slå, om än lite fortare och han släpper bara ut ett långt andetag _( – tömmer sina lungor så länge Even tror att han ska svimma där och då för att det pågår i all oändlighet – )_ innan greppet kring hans arm hårdnar och Isaks andra hand lägger sig kring hans nacke; varm och lätt att skaka av sig om så behövs.

Even kan inte förmå sig att röra på sig; kan inte lyfta på huvudet och se på honom. Greppet kring hans underarm lättar igen, och även om han kan känna början till skälvning sprida sig genom Isaks kropp, så är det bara handen som stryker honom över nacken och håret som rör sig. Så, han andas mot Isaks hals _( – drar in ett andetag av hur gott och äkta han luktar, svett, bomull, Isak och liv – )_ och kniper ihop ögonen så hårt han bara kan när det svider till bakom dem igen.

“Älskar dig ändå,” viskar Isak till slut. “Lovar det.”

Och det brister.

Inte ett fullskaligt jordskred, men andetaget som förvandlas till en snyftning på vägen genom näsan är omöjligt att hålla tillbaka. Tårarna väller över, men Isaks hand fortsätter bara sin väg över hans huvud _( – lugnt och stilla, med fingrar som emellanåt drar genom hans hår, river lite i hårbotten – )_ i ett jämnt tempo medan han blir helt blöt på halsen. Låter Even störta ihop _( – oansenligt stilla, utan vare sig blixt, dunder eller applåder – )_ tills lysröret klirrar till igen och han kan förmå sig till att titta upp.

I spegeln är Isaks öppna öga blankt och suddigt, munnen darrar, men ändå lyckas han le. Det är litet, och skakigt, men det är där. Even torkar hastigt bort tårarna med handryggen, innan han trycker läpparna mot Isaks tinning och håller om honom för att hålla sig själv från att låta det _( –  dumma, onödiga men så tarvligt sanna – )_ _tack_ han har på tungan bli sagt.

De står ett tag till _( – med slutna ögon, lätt svajande, Evens andetag ansträngda från tillbakahållna snyftningar, och Isaks säkra hand kring hans nacke – )_ tills Isak försiktigt rycker i ärmen på huvtröjan.

“Ska vi lägga oss igen?”

Even nickar, och med sin hand i Isaks går de tillbaka till sovrummet. Täcket är hoptrasslat i fotändan, men Isak rätar ut det och lägger det över dem när Even tagit av sig huvtröjan och lagt sig ned bredvid honom; vända mot varandra, huvudena i jämnhöjd. Det regnar fortfarande, smattrar mot fönstret och fönsterblecket.

Isaks fingrar stryker lätt över hans näsrygg. “Så länge du stannar här hos mig, så är det lugnt. Okej?”

Even sväljer, blundar när fingertopparna letar sig över hans ögonlock istället. “Okej.”

“Okej.”

“Men jag ska förklara mer,” säger han sen, öppnar ett öga för att kunna ta in Isaks ansikte i det grå ljuset från fönstret. “Om Mikael, och allt annat. Så du förstår.”

“Jag vill säga att du inte behöver, men – “

Even skakar på huvudet; örngottet raspar mot kinden. “Tror jag behöver det. För min egen skull, för det här går inte längre, liksom,” säger han med en grimas, och gör en rörelse mot blåtiran och den svullna läppen.

Det rycker i Isaks mungipa. “Låter vettigt. Fast det där var mitt fel.”

“Isak – ”

“Jag slog först, Even,” säger Isak strängt, även om det halvdana flinet är tillbaka. “Du kan vända och vrida på det hur mycket du vill, men ingen annan tycker att det är ditt fel.”

Even stryker honom försiktigt över kinden med tummen _( – över ett högt kindben och försommarfräknar och världens vackraste, om än svullna, mun – )._  “Men du blev ju frustrerad för att jag vägrade berätta något.”

Isak höjer på ögonbrynen. “Kanske. Men det är ingen ursäkt för att klappa till någon, oavsett.”

Even drar en djup suck, och Isak ler tunt och lägger en hand kring hans nacke igen. Kysser honom mjukt. “Vill du försöka sova igen?” viskar han efter ett tag, lite högre än vanligt för att överrösta regnet utanför.

“Mm.”

“Okej. Kom här då,” säger han, och drar Even intill sig, med läpparna mot hans panna. “Kommer vara här när du vaknar också. Går ingenstans.”

Even lägger sig med örat rakt över hans _( – stadigt slående, lugna, varma och öppna – )_ hjärta och låter varenda muskel i kroppen slappna av; låter både regnet och Isaks andning utöva sin sövande verkan.

Och så somnar han om.


End file.
